


im gonna love you forever

by arastories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pain, Some Fluff, stupid gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arastories/pseuds/arastories
Summary: i’m gonna love you forever - theo raekenListen to the song ‘F U Till I F U” while reading for extra pain.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	im gonna love you forever

Theo layed there in cool grass on the early fall day watching the clouds next to his lover, Liam Dunbar. Liam was the most beautiful boy Theo had ever met, it was love at first sight.

•••

_”i um i just oops sorry” the young boy fumbled after practically running over Theo._

_”it’s okay” Theo laughed getting up. He reached out his hand to pull the younger boy up from the ground. Theo felt a shock when he grasped his hand._

_“thank you” the younger boy said obviously incredibly embrassed. He shifted his gaze upwards to met Theo’s eyes. Theo felt it too as their eyes connected. instant connection, aka love at first sight._

that was the first time Liam and Theo met and where their story began.

•••

_”so Theo what do you want to watch?” liam asked turning on Netflix._

_“whatever you would like” theo responded sitting next liam on the couch. they’ve known each other for a long time now and have grown comfortable with each other. there was something between them but they were too scared to admit it._

_”how about a horror movie?” liam smirked._

_”Why you making that face at me we both know you scare so easily” theo laughed rolling his eyes_

_”NO!!! THATS NOT TRUE DUMBASS” liam pouted._

_“Okay then let’s see huh” this amused theo. he knew liam well enough that he wouldn’t last long._

_and boy was theo correct._

_It wasn’t long into the movie until Liam got scared and refused to watch anymore._

_”I told you sooo” theo giggled._

_”stoppp” liam said shoving theo in the chest. the spark still there whenever they touched._

_”then why not continue?” theo asked_

_”i’m tired i’m going to bed” liam said and left. Theo had moved into the Dunbar household after his parent disowned him and left town leaving Theo behind. Liam made sure Theo was severely affected by this giving him a new home. Theo figured that but it wasn’t really the physical home he felt at home it was whenever he was with liam._

_Theo passed out on the couch soon after liam left to go to bed._

_It wasn’t much after midnight when Liam came tapping on Theo’s shoulder._

_“What’s up?” theo groaned still waking up._

_”Please don’t laugh but i’m scared” liam said with his sad puppy eyes._

_”it’s okay, how can i help” Theo sat up worried for the boy he cared so much about._

_”umm..can you hold me. if that’s weird it’s fine it’s just i feel safe with you and i always feel better when i’m around you and-_

_“it’s not weird. i understand cause...i feel the same”_

_”really”_

_”really” theo said pulling liam into his lap. they curled up on the couch together and talked and talked for the night._

_”Theo?”_

_“yeah?”_

_”i love you.”_

_Theo sat up surprised by the words that came out of the younger boys mouth. Theo knew he had these feeling for him but was scared Liam would never like him that way._

_”i love you too Liam” He smiled_

_”really?” liam said. liam was horrified this would change things for them._

_”of course i loved you since i first laid eyes on you and that might be too much to say right now but it’s true. oh it’s so true liam dunbar”_

_“it’s not weird. i’ve loved you since i first laid eyes on YOU” liam was so happy they felt the same way it was the best feeling ever._

_”can you kiss me” liam said with his little puppy eyes._

_Theo had wanted to kiss him for so long so he did._

_•••  
_

So now Theo layed in the grass. He and Liam had been dating for years and have had so many beautiful moments. Theo had been planning to purpose for a long time now and now laying next to Liam in the grass would’ve been an amazing chance but he couldn’t. He looked over to the gravestone next to him that read Liam Dunbar and he knew. 

**“I’m gonna love you forever”** Theo said his eyes full of tears as he looked to the ring in his hands which was meant for Liam’s left ring finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfic ever so sorry if it’s bad 😊


End file.
